Same, But Different?
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Dunia lain? Universe lain? itu hanya imajinasi, kan? Tidak mungkin ada dunia lain selain bumi. Tapi aku diantara dua laki-laki yang sama namun berbeda. Yang kutahu, "dia" itu hanya satu, kan? Pemuda dari Amerika itu hanya ada satu, lalu siapa lagi yang satunya? Aku percaya hal-hal supernatural, tapi alternate universe. What the bloody hell was that? !


Author : Haha, maaf saya bikin fic gaje gara-gara bosen dan lagi kehabisan ide buat fic lainnya :D

Alice : Ah… aku merasa pusing!

Author : tapi, Alice… kenapa Arthur (kakakmu) itu memiliki alis yang abnormal, seperti ulat bulu gitu~

Alice : Umm… entahlah

Arthur : JANGAN MEMPERMASALAHKAN ALISKU, GIT!

Author : ahahahaha

Disclaimer : Always Himaruya, dude and dudette!

Warning : nyotalia, gaje, kebingungan, aneh, entahlah saya nggak tau soalnya ngetik ngebut, typo(s) dll

* * *

Dunia lain? _Universe _lain? Itu hanya ada di imajinasi, _kan_? Tidak mungkin ada dunia lain selain bumi. Yah, mungkin para peneliti akan mengatakan ada alien di planet lain. Tapi, kenapa bisa aku yang hanya seorang gadis _British_ tersangkut antar dua dunia? Antara dua laki-laki yang sama namun berbeda. Yang kutahu, "dia" itu hanya satu, _kan_? Pemuda dari Amerika itu hanya ada satu, lalu siapa lagi yang satunya? Aku percaya hal-hal supernatural, tapi _alternate universe_. _What the bloody hell was that_? !

Hari yang cerah di New York. Aku seorang gadis _British _berkuliah di Harvard. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa tidak kuliah di Cambridge di UK saja, sih? Kau tahu batapa susahnya mencari teh di America? Karena orang Amerika hanya menyukai kopi. Dan pemuda menyebalkan itu juga suka kopi, walaupun rasa cintanya pada makanan cepat saji mungkin sudah terlampau menjadi obsesi.

Hmm, bicara tentang Alfred F Jones atau yang kusebut sejak tadi pemuda Amerika pencinta kopi serta makanan saji, dia diam-diam adalah pacarku. Aku pernah mengajaknya ke rumahku (untuk memperkenalkan dia tentunya ke salah satu kakakku, anggota keluarga yang lain ada di UK) dan berakhir kakakku, Arthur Kirkland ingin mengutuknya. Tapi jangan katakan bahwa aku masih berpacaran dengannya, bisa-bisa ia mengamuk.

Bicara masalah Alfred F. Jones atau kupanggil dia Alfred, dia mempunyai rasa patriotisme yang tinggi pada negaranya sendiri, USA. Bahkan warna kesukaannya adalah biru, putih dan merah. Binatang kesukaannya ialah _Bald Eagle_ dan sangat suka dengan berbau arkeologi, karena ini ia masuk ke jurusan Arkeologi.

Dia benar-benar seperti steriotip orang Amerika yang terkenal di dunia. Berisik, suka makanan cepat saji dan yah orang Amerika. Ia juga terobsesi pada _superhero_ dan hal-hal yang baru. Dia suka game, apapun itu. Walaupun game peperangan jadi prioritas utama.

Aku sudah setengah tahun berpacaran dengannya. Aku senang karena dia bisa membuatku tertawa. Aku senang ia bisa selalu disampingku saat sedih (yang ini jangan beritahu dia, bisa-bisa ego-nya meluncur tinggi bagai roket) dan kelakuannya sangat imut.

Tapi, entah kenapa sebulan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia terkadang berubah menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda, bahkan terkesan bangsawan. Seperti punya dua identitas, _alter ego_ yang bahkan dalam pelajaran psikologi saja tak diakui. Sungguh, terkadang ia benar-benar bukan seperti Alfred yang kutahu, tapi nantinya pasti ia kembali jadi dirinya sendiri

Salah satunya saat musim panas kemarin, aku dan dia ada di taman. Ia menawariku es krim tapi ada satu hal yang aneh darinya. Ia tidak terlalu kekanakan saat menawariku, tidak menarik tanganku bahkan suaranya tumben tidak "tinggi" hingga berteriak.

"Alice, Lihat! Ada _ice cream_! Sepertinya enak panas-panas begini!" Walaupun suaranya masih "bahagia" dan cempreng, tetap saja ada yang beda

"Baiklah…" Alfred menarik tanganku

Kami berakhir membeli es krim, aku membeli rasa vanilla sedangkan Alfred cokelat. Nah, Alfred makan es rimnya dengan tenang tanpa suara layaknya orang normal. Tapi, bagiku ini hal abnormal! Ia bahkan bisa memakan es krim dengan cepat, sangat cepat malah. Ok, walaupun ia menghabiskannya lebih cepat daripada aku, tapi tetap saja lebih lama dari biasanya, _okay_?

Itu salah satu hal yang kualami, keesokan harinya aku bertemu ia. Saat aku berterima kasih soal kemarin, ia malah kebingungan. Menurutnya, ia tak mengajakku ehem-berkencan-ehem dan tidak membelikanku es krim. Seingatnya ia keasikan menonton film serta memainkan gamenya. Aku bingung, tapi selanjutnya Alfred sibuk menjelaskan tentang game yang mainkannya.

Ini hanya salah satu kejadian yang membuatku bingung. Alfred bukan orang pelupa, ia selalu ingat dan karena itulah ia selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang ia ingat padaku. Sungguh, Alfred mencurigakan.

Terlepas dari semua keanehan. Aku masih percaya bahwa dia Alfred. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku ada di depan café kesukaan kami berdua. Alfred biasanya memesan kopi disini dan sebuah Nintendo 3DS di tangannya. Aku masuk dan mendapati Alfred yang membaca sebuah buku sedang minum sesuatu di cangkir.

"_Buku_? _Cangkir_? _Jangan-jangan dia…_" Kuhampiri ia dan pandangan matanya yang tadi di buku tertuju padaku

"Ah, Alfred… _tumben _kau baca buku" Pada kata "tumben" kutekankan intonasinya

"Uh… oh, umm… Ini buku untuk kuliah, haha" Ia menggaruk kepalanya

"Oh dan wow, akhirnya kau minum teh! Aku tak menyangka!"

"Ahahaha… ini the untuk diet! Kau tahu, berat badanku naik ahahaha…"

Aku sebenarnya masih ingin tahu, pasti tadi bukan alasan sebenarnya. Aku lebih memilih duduk dan memesan teh serta kue. Alfred masih sibuk dengan buku tebalnya, bukan komik dan aku sibuk dengan pesananku. Kami berdua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga meja kami di pukul dengan keras.

**BRAK**

Dan dari sinilah kejadian yang _awkward _terjadi. Aku mendongak melihat siapa yang sudah menggebrak meja kami dengan kencang, bahkan sampai retak. Seseorang yang tidak kusangka akan kulihat, dia si pemuda Amerika bersemangat penyuka game, Alfred F. Jones. Kedua alisku bertautan, kulihat di depan wajahku dan ternyata Alfred F. Jones yang "lain" masih asyik membaca bukunya.

Ini absurd dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ada dua Alfred F. Jones!

"A…apa ini maksudnya? ! A…ada dua Al…Alfred? !" Tanganku sudah bergetar

"Alice, _not cool dudette_! Bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan seseorang seperti ini? ! Dan bagaimana bisa dia mirip denganku? !" Alfred yang berdiri sudah meracau duluan

"Sangat tak sopa- wah… ternyata ada aku dihadapanku" Alfred yang duduk dengan tenangnya menutup bukunya serta meminum tehnya

"Apa maksudmu ada "aku" dihadapanmu… Hei! _Imposter_! Alice itu pacarku, walaupun masakannya buruk… tapi dia tetap saya _my babe_!"

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya justru kau yang _imposter _ itu"

"_What the_-"

"Kenapa?"

"ALICE! Kau tahu kan siapa yang asli? Benar kan? Benar kan? Kau tahu kan siapa aku!" Sekarang Alfred yang berdiri tadi mulai membentuk muka seperti anak anjing hilang

"Uhh… Alfred yang asli memang cerewet, suka kopi namun tak suka teh dan… dan… dia i…imut" Mukaku memanas sekarang

"_SEE_! Siapa kau sebenernya! Beritahu aku!"

Alfred yang duduk sekarang berdiri, ia menatap serius orang dihadapannya. Tapi iapun menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan jam saku.

Ah, aku baru ingat satu hal. Alfred yang kukenal memakai jam tangan digital hadiah natal dari saudaranya di Canada. Ia tak pernah memiliki sebuah jam saku. Apalagi jam tersebut bergaya klasik seperti telah lama dipakai. Alfred (yang memegang jam saku) kemudian memegang jam tangannya dan menutup matanya. Asap menutupi badannya dan setelah menghilang,ia sudah ganti baju.

Baju yang ia pakai adalah kemeja dengan _trouser _dan disertai _long coat_, semuanya berwarna biru. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah gayanya seperti bangsawan. Yah, tak lupa senyuman _"charming_" menghiasi bibirnya.

"*Ehem* baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Alfred F. Jones of Spades" Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan cara bagaimana seorang bangsawan berkenalan

"_What_? ! Hei! Bagaimana bisa namamu sama denganku dan… dan… pakaianmu! _Jeez_… apa maksudnya!" Alfred mengacak rembutnya frustasi

"Ah, aku bukan dari sini dan sebenarnya aku adalah King of Spades dari kerajaan yang bernama sama. Aku mungkin dari dunia berbeda, bukan… dimensi berbeda"

"Tetap saja, kau sungguh tidak sopan untuk seorang raja merebut pacar orang lain? Apa tak ada gadis lain di duniamu?"

Sepertinya Alfred yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai _King of Spades _ langsung terlihat kesal mendengar kata-kata tadi.

"_What do you mean_?" Mulutnya berkedut

"_Isn't that obvious_?"

"Di kerajaanku banyak gadis, namun tidak ada yang berhasil menjadi pemegang jam kedua"

"Heh, tetap saja… mau bagaimanapun, kau raja yang buruk! Apalagi kelihatannya kau mau menculik Alice, kan! Hero tak akan membiarkannya!"

Aku? Yah bisa dibilang sepert patung, tak bergerak karena kebingungan yang melanda. Hal selanjutnya, aku tak ingat karena kehilangan kesadaran duluan.

* * *

Author : yup, ide absurd yang muncul gara-gara ke pixiv dan nemuin gambar Alfred beda universe dan ketemu satu sama lainnya dan umm… ini saya bingung mau selesai sekarang atau berchapter-chapter! Kalau mau, yah review tapi tungguin sampe fic yang legi aktif dan dikerjain berjudul (promosi)ehem-Mortal Body, immortal Love-ehem DAN! INI PERTAMA KALINYA BIKIN USUK! (walaupun USxfem!UK)

King of Spades!Alfred : Apa ini? !

Normal!Alfred : Dudette! Ini memusingkan! Kenapa aku ada dua?

Author : Salahin Hima-papa yang bikin banyak counterpart~

Normal!Alfred : Maksudmu, aku ada banyak tapi berbeda?

Author : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Normal!Alfred : -_-

Author : hahaha, yaudah RnR, ya?


End file.
